The Shadow of a Doubt
by BeckTheProgram
Summary: ATI, more commonly known as Ava, is a human turned android. When she battles an enemy created to destroy her the battle sends them both across space and time to a little town called Grandview, there things get different as a battle over light and darkness itself erupts at their arrival. Not to mention, here their powers are a little wonky. How? Read and find out! Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Name: ATI-0448

Programming: Aide Thawne-Denied Programming

Tracking System: Class 4 Nanobot

Status: Active

Location: Central City

Programmer: Eobard Thawne

A man sits in a wheelchair looking at the computer screen. His is a wiry man with black hair an glasses, today he is wearing a black shirt with dark grey almost black jeans. In his right hand he is clicking a pen against the table thinking. "Now where did I go wrong?" He mused as he opened a file on the computer. "Did I not account for using a live host?" His eyes glued to the screen as he continued typing onto the computer. "I can't control her, but yet she seems to be in control of her powers." He said in a low voice as he saw a flash of red and he looked up from the computer. He was in a lab, there was a computer, hospital bed, treadmill, several screens up around the room. "Ah, Mr. Allen, back so soon?" The man asked as he sat back in his chair one click and everything he was doing on the computer was gone. "Just came back for something." Mr. Allen said pulling down his red hood. Barry Allen, more commonly known as The Flash, was a secret local hero. over a year ago he was struck by lightning and given inhumane speed. Even able to outrun sound, he helps stop crimes all over the city.

The man shook his head. "You may be fast but even you are forgetful Mr. Allen." He says with a small smile. One would take these two as friends if they didn't know the hatred boiling underneath. Barry just politely smiled back. "Guess I am Dr. Wells." He said before taking off again, a bag in tow. Dr. Wells rolled his chair out from behind the desk, and headed down the hall. After a moment he stopped in the middle of the hall pressing his hand against it to reveal a door. Standing up he abandoned his wheelchair and walked into the room. "Welcome Dr. Wells." A voice said as a holographic face of a woman appeared. "Hello Gideon." Wells said looking at her. "Show me ATI's progress." A screen with numbers and incomprehensible words appeared where the face was. "ATI is progressing at a slower rate then before, her powers are at medium strength as well as her defensive manuvers and offensive manuvers. She believes them to be at her peak and will take some coaxing to get to the next level." Wells tapped his foot thoughtfully before looking back at the screen.

"The serum?" Gideos face appeared again. "The S-3 serum has not been introduced into her bloodstream." She said and Wells muttered under his breath. "Why not?" Gideons face blinks. "Because she is developing the Vibes power naturally. I have over heard them talking about Dream Walking." Wells nods. "Well thats good but..." Gideon finishes the sentence for him. "She needs to be what the Flash cannot." Wells smiles. "Allen won't help me much longer and when the time comes, I fear he may betray me."

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO A FANFICTION OF THE FLASH X GHOST WHISPERER**

 **I am new to both fandoms, and love both shows respectively. I wanted to make this a Legends of Tomorrow X Ghost Whisperer crossover but I haven't seen LoT to be 100% accurate to the show. So, instead it will be a Flash x GW crossover.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment down in the reviews or just feel free to PM me, I am looking for a Beta-Reader as well so put that down if your interested. I do make a few small references to other fandoms I am in, if you can spot the two I used for this chapter and what fandom they are from then you get a prize! I will pick the prize winner next chapter!**

 **See you soon!**

 **Beck out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing about either TV show, this is pure fanwork and I only own characters that are not from either TV show, namely Ava and a future OC

 **Three weeks later:**

Barry stands in front of a room, there is only one door into it and at the end is a large man-hole cover looking circle. He walks forward and opens the door it lifts up to reveal who Barry believed was Dr. Wells for over a year now, instead he is looking at the face of a traitor. A man who lied about who he was in hopes to use Barrys' connection to the Speed Force. The man looks up at Barry his face holding a small smirk but his eyes are dark, hiding his true emotions.

"Eobard Thawne, is that your real name?" Barry asks blinking. "Has been since the time of my birth." Eobard replies. "No Big Belly Burger?" He asks and Barry snorts. "Well its one of the perks of living in this time." Eobard states. "We're out of cows where I come from, but you don't care about that you have questions." He says calmly and in a low voice. "Go ahead."

"I'm not sure where to start." Barry admits. "When was that?" He asks referring to Thawnes birth. "One hundred and thirty-six years from now." Thawne admits. Pacing in his small prison cell he turns to look at Barry. "Thats not what you want to ahead, ask it." Barry hesitated for a moment his voice caught in his throat as it cracked when he spoke. "Why did you kill my mother?" He asked his face showing the sadness, the pain, the agony. He had lived fifteen years of his life knowing his mother was dead. Knowing _something_ had killed her. Now he knew, but he had to know. Had to know why his mother died. Eobard looked Barry dead in the eyes and said four little words that broke Barry inside, not that he wasn't already broken.

 _"Because I_ _ **hate**_ _you."_ Eobard said in his sickingly calm voice. "Not you now, you years from now." Eobard says tilting his head. Barry tried to be strong, but his eyes brimmed with tears. He held his arms behind his back staring at Eobard. "In the future." He says forcing the same calm into his voice that Eobard has. "In _a_ future, yes." Eobard says nodding. "We are enemies, rivals, reverses of one another." Barry looks down for a heartbeat then looks back up. "Why were we enemies?" Eobard turns away and faces the back of his prison. "It doesn't matter any more."

"I learned your secret, your name. Barry Allen." Eobard said pacing again. "I figured that if I travelled back in time, and killed the child you, I could go back to a future without the flash. When I travelled back, the future you came with me, we fought and both landed some pretty strong blows, but then the future you saved you as a child and I was so mad. I figured what if I made you suffer a tragedy, one that would keep you from becoming the Flash. I stabbed your mother in the heart, and when I tried to go back I discovered I was stranded, stuck here unable to connect to the Speed Force." Eobard says and Barry turned away he couldn't bear to look at this man anymore. He closed his eyes and walked out with a _hiss_ the door closed behind him.

Barry took a step forward his legs were shaking, his whole body was shaking. He wanted to run, to get as far away from his emotions as possible. He shook his head. No matter where he ran he couldn't run from himself. From his breaking heart, his mind flooding with memories. But he could run, he could at least run from the man that had hurt him. He narrowed his eyes and took one step forward then took off running, a yellow flash filled the room as he ran, a bolt of light, a rush of wind, thats all anyone saw and felt when he raced past them. He skidded to a halt when he got to an outcropping over looking the nearby body of water. His breathing heavy.

He remembered his friends, the ones that knew him, and he had thought he would save by capturing Eobard. Cisco, whom Eobard pointedly said was like Barry, a meta-human a person affected by the particle acceleration explosion. Caitlyn his friend who he thought lost so much but regained an important part of her life with the discovery of Ronnie, her now husband. Of Joe and Iris, his friends from since he was a boy. He thought of everyone he helped being the Flash, and who he might help in the years to come.

A small shift in the wind, something changed, because Barry froze, he turned around and there stood a figure, it was standing near the rocks, it was masked in shadows. But it just stood there. Looking at him, or he guessed it was looking at him. Its hands seemed to glow with a blue flame. He then felt a twinge of recognition. A hand with blue fire burning on it. Ciscos' dream! "Who are you?" He called and the figure vanished a blue whisp marking where it was before it too was gone. "I am the guardian." A female voice said from behind him and Barry turned around aiming a punch at the figure but even with his speed she evaded it. Based on the voice she guessed it was a she.

"Alright who are you?" Barry asked again and he was glad when she came out into the light. He saw she had a white t-shirt on, with a black collar ring, black sleeve rings, and blue jeans. Her neck shone with the reflective light off a blue gem. She looked up at him and her eyes were...bright, not like a flashlight or anything but they were electric blue. Eerie in his opinion. The girls raven black hair only outlined her face and made her eyes only that much brighter. He didn't like the feeling in his gut. Was she an enemy, like Grodd? She coughs and he relaxes only a fraction, she was human, right? The girl looked at him shyly. "Hey Barry." She said quietly and he blinked. "You know me?" He asked.

The girl shrugged and nodded. "I know of you." She said honestly. Barry looked at her nervously. "Ok what do you know?" He asked. "I know your name is Barry Allen, obviously. Your father was accused of murdering your mother when you were eleven when in fact you tried to save your mother, an alternate you, but failed when the Reverse Flash stabbed her." The girl said. "Okay, but you didnt answer my main question, who are you?"

"Well Barry, I am Ava."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Flash or Ghost Whisperer I only own the Ocs' that I have created for the story. Everyone else and everything else belongs to the rightful owners.

"Ava?" Barry echoed and Ava smiled but again the emotion never reached her eyes. She turned away from Barrys' gaze. "ATI." She said in a barely audible whisper. Barry tilted his head. "ATI? I think I've heard that term before..." He mused. "Yeah maybe. I think around this time in our timeline Eobard was trying to develop the main programming for an ATI." Barry was confused for a moment but when she mentioned Eobard he immediately tensed. Was he going to be attacked by this girl?

As if reading his thoughts Ava snickered. "If I wished you harm trust me you would already be dead." She promised her eyes glittering with coldness. She tensed up anticipating something if even she did not yet know what it was. She looked at him once more. "What brings you here then?" Barry asks and Ava shrugs. "Nothing special that's for sure. I wanted to get away from Eobard." She said kicking at a tuft of grass.

"Away but he made you didn't he?" Avas eyes closed. "He made me yes, but he does not deserve my loyalty. He only created me to replace you in the off chance that you died or disappeared." She said with such certainty Barry was uneasy by the truth that rang in her words. "So your suppose to be me?" Ava shrugged. "Be you, replace you. Generally the same idea yes. I was made to replicate your powers among other things." She said and turned so her back faced Barry. "I will not harm you without reason." She said and then a spark seemed to arc her body, it was so fast and so sudden Barry thought he imagined it.

Ava doubled over as if in pain and groaned. She shook as though she was just back from running a marathon. Her hands and arms curled around her stomach as if she was hugging herself. Barry didn't know what to do, take her to the Lab and let Eobard know they were aware of each others presence? Or let her suffer what was obviously excruciating pain. He opted for the latter option and scooped her up in his arms. He took off running back the way he had come, back to S.T.A.R Labs.

Placing Ava on the lone hospital bed that was in the main part of the lab he fumbled in his pocket, pulling out his phone only to almost drop it as his hands shook. And not the usual hand twitch a normal person would experience but his hand vibrated, the phone seemed to almost phase through his hand. He quickly grabbed the phone in his other hand. He didn't know what was going on. After his run he should of stopped but his powers seemed to want him to keep going. Was it because Ava was here?

Ava shifted in the bed and groaned. Barry glanced at her and then back at his phone, he punched in a few phone numbers and then hit the green key at the bottom of the screen. Only four words slipped from his mouth as he struggled to keep calm. "Caitlyn Cisco come quick."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Flash, or Ghost Whisperer. I only own ATI (Ava) and an OC that has yet to make an appearance. All characters are owned by their rightful owners and I use them solely for story purposes.

"What happened?" A red haired girl with pale skin and a black dress on peered at the sleeping form of Ava. "Some sort of, spark, I'm not sure." Barry said shrugging and shaking his head. Caitlyn reached out and put a hand on Avas' forehead. "She's warm, we need to check her temperature." She said going into the rolling storage cart next to the bed and pulling out a packaged thermometer. She opened it and stuck it in Avas' ear, after a moment it beeped and Caitlyn pulled it away. "Thats...unusual." Caitlyn muttered.

"What is it?" Barry asked. "Her temp. Its almost 140. I can see you handling heat like that because of your regenerative properties. But..." Barry furrowed his brows. "She said something about her being ATI." Barry said and Caitlyn pursed her lips. "Barry, Doc-er Eobard, was working on something called ATI." Caitlyn walked over to the computer and pressed a few keys. A black screen with a 3d model of a girl was on the screen vairous code lines were linked to parts of her body.

"What is this?" Barry asked. "We, me and Cisco, found this after we locked him up. Its some sort of...android-meta-human." She said trying to think of a way to explain in a way that he would understand, without going to into detail. "She has your powers, yet she seems to have more powers, just locked within her android memory system. She seems to have some of the other powers from people we have captured."

"So was he trying to create the ultimate meta-human?" Barry asked. "Barry, he isn't trying. He made her." The two turned to look at Ava from behind the computer. "But it might not be the one from, well our time." Caitlyn said and Barry looked at her. "She said something about Eobard when we first met, maybe she came back with him somehow?"

"Possibly, but I'm not sure. We'll have to ask her when she wakes up." Barry then smirked. "So who were you out on a date with?" Caitlyn punched Barry in the shoulder. "Your just now noticing?!" She asked and Barry smirked. "I was out with Ronnie. He wanted to come but I had a feeling it was something we don't want him knowing yet." Just then she shivered, looking around. "Its cold in here do you feel that?" She asked and Barry nodded. Then he heard crackling, like ice breaking, he tensed ready for a fight but when he looked at Ava he saw ice creeping from around the bed, the bed itself was frozen.

"Awe great, she has Colds gun powers too." He groaned. "What all did he program her with?" He asked rhetorically. "Well we know someone we can ask." Caitlyn answered him. "Gideon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Flash, or Ghost Whisperer. I only own ATI (Ava) and an OC that has yet to make an appearance. All characters are owned by their rightful owners and I use them solely for story purposes.

"Gideon?" Barry asked. They were back in that room, the same one that changed everything he knew about the man he had trusted for a year of his life. "Yes Barry?" Gideon asked in her programmed female voice. "I was wondering if you could tell us anything about something called, an ATI program?" Hee asked and Gideons face nodded. "Of course." Gideon said and pulled up another screen her face retreating. "The ATI or Advanced Tactical Intelligence is a project that will be created by Eobard Thawne in the year 2020 in a lab that he owned. It is an advanced andriodic organic being that can hold powers yet still requires sustenence and rest to function." She said and Barry looked at Caitlyn. "What is her purpose?" Cailyn asked. "Her purpose is to help Eobard in the events that the Allen of the future dissapears or dies." Gideon says.

"So she's just a pawn?" Barry asked his features curling into a depressed look. He knew what that felt like, being used by someone you thought were a friend. He turned away from Gideon and looked at Caitlyn. "What do we do? Will _he_ know we have found her?" He asked and he saw the shift of Caitlyns mouth as she bit the inside of her cheek. "I don't know if we can hide her." She said slowly. "What if we put her in a-" Barry snapped his voice filled with anger. "No!" He said causing Caitlyn to jump. Barry flinched at her reacion his features softening. "I'm sorry, its just. I don't want her to be a prisoner, thats not fair to her. She didn't become this, he made her."

"She volunteered." Gideons feminine voice interjected. "She willingly offered to be apart of Eobards project along with other teenagers." "Why?" Barry asked taken aback by the news. "In the year 2018 Ava and six other teenagers were struck with an illness that slowly destroys the body from within. First the illness paralyzes the host, then the ears slowly stop functioning so the host is deaf, and then it attacks the vocal cords rendering the host mute, then as the virus spreads it causes extreme pain in the body. After some time it shuts down organs slowly and painfully killing the host."

"What is the name of the virus?" Barry asks. "Unknown." Gideon replies. "The only cases found were the seven teenagers whom the Goverment immediately quarinteened. Giving Eobard and his team a chance Eobard saw this as an oppertunity to recreate the Flash into someone who would be loyal to him. Out of the seven and another two years of extensive testing and research only Ava survived into the ATI programming and became what you saw today."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Flash, or Ghost Whisperer. I only own ATI (Ava) and an OC that has yet to make an appearance. All characters are owned by their rightful owners and I use them solely for story purposes.

Several days had passed since Barry found Ava, and most of that time was spent with Gideon trying to figure out why would only a small group of teens be sick with something, and why Eobard took them in like he took Barry in. After countless hours Barry was no closer to getting an answer then Gideon was to giving him one. Sure, she answered every question he asked but he knew if he wanted the real answer, the honest truth, he would of had to ask Eobard himself. When the Core was reactivated however Eddy had sacrificed himself to destroy Eobard, so now the only hope of getting answered lied with Ava.

Barry wasn't sure why Ava was still there in the Labs, if Eobard created her in the future then when he died she should of vanished. The only answer Gideon had to this anomaly was when Ava and Eobard travelled back, there wasn't someone related to her here in the past that could destroy her. Barry was somewhat glad of this, he couldn't cure Ava, but he hoped he could at least help her train up her powers and get control of them.

Barry walked out of Gideons room, heading for the main part of the lab, where Ava was resting for the past few days. "Hey Ava." He said seeing that she was sitting up her fingers running through her hair. "Hey Barry." She said with the same calm voice Eobard use to use on him. Swallowing back his emotions he tilted his head. "Hey how are you doing?" He asked. Ava shrugged. "I'm not sure, I feel fine, but part of me feels empty without Eobard." Barry blinked. "Empty?" He echoed. "Yeah Eobard was the one guiding me to living here in the past. He kept me straight when I started to stray."

"Well I'm sure you'll be alright, I'll be here to help you." Barry said a smile on his face and Ava just frowned. "No thanks." She said her tone making his face fall. "I appreciated your lab for healing me and stuff, but I don't care for having you help me." She said pushing herself off the bed and brushing off her jeans. "I will be around, but you don't need me." She said and before Barry could say anything Avas eyes flashed and she was gone in a whisp of smoke.


End file.
